solar_frontier_the_tabletop_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Xervaath
Physical appearance/culture The Xervaath were once a proud species who strongly believed in chivalry and honor, now they make up most of the murderers and criminals within the Gorchova Interstellar Confederacy. The Xervaath are around 7 foot tall, and on average 15 centimeters thin. Their homeworld is in a permanent night due to an ancient war that caused the entire world to be encased in darkness due to an unknown refraction field, only letting in ultraviolet rays. Because of this, the species evolved with completely midnight black skin, black eyes and near slender frames for near perfect stealth; little distinguishes a xervaath from a shadow. Their feet are the same as their hands, three fingered with an outstretched opposable thumb. The fingers on the Xervaath are bony and thin like everything else. The actual head of a xervaath appears as if it has no neck, and the head is just a long oval shape, but if needed a xervaath can extend their head out from their bodies on a 25 centimeter thin bony neck that can rotate and tilt. History The Xervaath are an old race, it is believed that they might even be older than the council itself, this theory is called the "Bringing of the Shadow" by archaeologists. It is believed that the ancient xervaath forefathers were defeated in a great war by an unknown empire and their world was cast into eternal darkness as punishment. The origin or the location of the refraction field is still unknown, but due to how long the field has been there, there is no rush to remove it as most of the flora and fauna have adapted to the lack of light. The Xervaath are one of the original founders of the G.I.F, however because of the battle of clause, the Xervaath lost much power and respect. The battle of Clause was the first major victory the United Federation (Humans) won. The Xervaath admiral Hiel was the first to respond with with her Xervaath exclusive armada. The Admiral Clause of the U.F Main Fleet, used an unconventional tactic. Prior to the battle he invested much of the resources of the U.F to emplace Atomic Missle Batteries, over a hundred in fact, within large bulwarks. The battle took place in a Xervaath exclusive system, and the colony was bombarded by the human forces. Ignoring the other G.I.F admirals to wait for the other armadas to assemble and fight, the Xervaath armada attacked. They lost their's flagship and carrier within the first minute. The admiral of the xervaath fleet, blinded with rage from the loss of her colony and shipd sent her ships forward rather than going around the blind side of the batteries. The Xervaath fleet lost every last ship, and managed only to destroy two of the seven bulwarks. The Xervaath shamed and blamed for the irrational loss of hundreds of very expensive top class ships lost control of their military force, the force being permanently merged into the G.I.F fleets. Also, their seat within the parliament with revoked for a small period. The Xervaath Blamed the humans for their plight and loss of power, after the war when the humans joined the G.I.F civil war broke out within the Xervaath, with Xervaath radicals burning down human encampments and vandilsing many stores and shops. The civil war pushed by radical xervaath lead to their collapse. They were then forced to crawl back to the empire they created, but this time as if they were foreigners or a guest unwanted. Over the course of 400 years the Xervaath began to spread out too thin and died in large numbers due to poor treatment by the G.I.F. Refusing to be used as foot soldiers, the G.I.F completely neglected the Xervaath and heavy amounts of xenophobia towards xervaath creeped in over time as they became reliant on the G.I.F and refused to join the joint military and insisted their own to be given back This caused them to lose jobs and income, causing even more Xervaath to die, eventually the Xervaath lost over 63% of its once great species. Their homeworld was taken forcefully by the G.I.F and was used as a reserve to hold the Xervaath in and prevent them from being an even greater menace to society. Another revolt occurred giving the G.I.F the excuse to practically wipe out the Xervaath. For a long period, The Xervaath faced near extinction, yet media and politicians did not even address the issue. Only recently within the last millennium have the Xervaath's plight been recognised by officials, but now instead of honor the xervaath feel hate, many have turned to drugs and alcohol in a desperate attempt to forget the life many of them now live. Society has alienated the Xervaath and politics have destroyed their power. Today the Xervaath join and run many cartels, or live without homes. Very few hold jobs and even fewer are respected, it is not uncommon for a salanid gang to bash or even kill a homeless Xervaath or for a Xervaath to murder and feast upon a member of the G.I.F, as the Xervaath's traditional diet from their homeworld has grown too rare. Society/Government Democratic Diet Hemophages, capable of dissolving interiors of creatures and drinking them. Unable to digest meat or plants/vegetables without processing. Ships Standard G.I.F Life Span Mature at the age of 16 with lifespans up to 150. Empires Statistics STR 10 END 12 DEX 8 SPD 12 AGL 12 INT 10 WIL 10 CHR 8 CON 9 PER 9